Lazy day
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: On a lazy day on the Sunny, Luffy is laying in the new hammock that Franky put up and enjoying the sunshine and calm breeze, Nami and Chopper comes over and asks to join him and while they lay there, Luffy is reminded of a day back in his home town with Shanks and Makino.


**Lazy Day**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: On a lazy day on the Sunny, Luffy is laying in the new hammock that Franky put up and enjoying the sunshine and calm breeze, Nami and Chopper comes over and asks to join him and while they lay there, Luffy is reminded of a day back in his home town with Shanks and Makino.**

**A/N: I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

Today was a lazy one, but still a good day for Luffy as he was with his friends and they were sailing towards their dreams. And another thing that made this day a good one was that he was currently laying in the new on deck hammock that Franky had put up for every one to use. His hat was over his face and he was smiling with his arms behind his head.

He heard someone coming towards him and judging by the smell of tangerines, it was Nami. He smiled a little more as his friend came to a stop beside him.

" You going to share that anytime soon with the rest of us? " she asked and he didn't have to see her to know that she had her arms crossed and hip cocked to the side with a fake annoyed scowl on her pretty face.

" I can scoot over and you lay with me if you want. Right now I'm too relaxed to get out. " he replied and he knew that she knew that he was teasing her.

" Scoot over. " she ordered and he moved over to make room for her.

" Ohh can I join too?! I don't weight that much. " he heard Chopper ask.

Lifting his hat up a bit to look at his friends, he smiled more as Nami laid beside him and he stretched his hand over to Chopper, he grabbed it and Luffy pulled him up and sat him between him and Nami.

" Of course you can! " Luffy exclaimed happily and settled down once more, one arm behind his head and the other around Nami's shoulders.

" Ahh! This is so comfy! " Nami said as she got settled, a bright smile on her face as she relaxed more into the hammock and against Luffy's arm.

" Yeah! No wonder Luffy didn't leave it! " Chopper agreed.

" You think Franky'd make more of these? " Luffy asked.

" Maybe if we asked him because I have a feeling that everyone will be fighting over this one soon when they realize how comfy it is. " Nami replied, now yawning along with Chopper and soon they were asleep.

Luffy watched them as they rested and was suddenly reminded of a day back in his home town in Foosha Village.

_**Flashback**_

" SHANNKKSS! " little Luffy called out looking around for the pirate captain that he looked up to.

" What's the matter Little Anchor? " Yasopp asked him after hearing his shout.

" Hey Yasopp! Have you seen Shanks? " little Luffy asked the older man that he saw as an Uncle, along with the rest of Shanks' crew, but Shanks was different, he wasn't sure why, but Luffy didn't see him as an Uncle like he did the crew. It was the same with Makino now that he thought about it, she wasn't like a big sister or an Aunt either.

" I think I saw him going down to the Lagoon with a fishing pole earlier and I think Ms. Makino went down to bring him something to eat just a while ago since he's been there a while and didn't bring anything but bait with him. " Yasopp answered the boy who was like a nephew to him and thought that he and his son Usopp would get along great if they ever met.

" Lagoon. Got it! Thanks Uncle Yasopp! " little Luffy called as he took off towards the Lagoon.

Yasopp blinked a few times before he realized what Luffy had called him and got all gushy, " Aww! He called me Uncle! Hey guys! Guess what Little Anchor called me! " Yasopp called and ran over to his crew mates that were headed to Paty's bar.

**Down at the Lagoon**

" SHANNKKSSS! WHERE ARE YOU?! " little Luffy called as he ran to the Lagoon. He looked around for the man, but didn't see him or Makino.

Looking up at the tree line, he spotted a makeshift hammock and saw the straw-hat that he knew was Shanks' and went towards him. He was about to call out to him again when he saw that the Captain was asleep and beside him was Makino, she too was asleep. Shanks had one arm under Makino's head and the other was at her stomach. She lay with her arms to her chest and her hands on Shanks' chest.

Luffy wanted to say something but kept quiet and decided to join them. He tried to be careful so as to not wake them, but he must've not been quiet enough as he woke Shanks up.

Seeing that it was Luffy that had woken him, Shanks smiled a bit of a lazy smile and gently moved over to make room for the child as he smiled his usual big smile and climbed on in the hammock between the two.

Luffy snuggled down in between them and was sound asleep in just a few seconds, feeling safe and content to be the two people that he loved so dearly.

Shanks smiled at the two before yawning and going back to sleep. Unaware of the fact that one of his crew(Ben) had come down with a camera and had taken a photo of the three of them until they were heading out again and leaving Little Anchor his hat.

_**End Flashback**_

Luffy smiled fondly at the memory before turning to look at Nami and Chopper. He smiled at them again before yawning and going back to sleep. Unaware that Robin had been watching them and when she was sure that they were all asleep, took a picture of the three to add to her collection.

End.


End file.
